Varia Pranks
by ToxicDelphinium
Summary: While not on missions, the Assassins need to keep themselves occupied. How? By pulling stupid pranks on one another. While each member has their own methods on pranking - how far are they willing to go?


Everyone gets bored. Even the top Assassins of the Varia were no strangers to boredom. Without any missions to occupy them, how could they entertain themselves? Simple. Pranks. Now, everyone knew that nobody had a good sense of humour in the Varia (except for Belphegor, but he's an exception because he's insane) so each prank had to be done with absolute stealth. No flaws, no mess ups, and absolutely no assistance. And the most important rule to all pranks: Don't get caught.

With the sun slowly beginning to rise, the birds singing their sweet song in the sky painted vibrant blues, purples and pinks, a Prince began to stir under his covers. Being an early riser, it was difficult for the Prince to sleep in - even on his days off. Letting out a loud yawn, he forced himself out of bed. Streatching his worn muscles and tired limbs, he shuffles to the bathroom. Turning on the light, revealing bed ridden blonde streaks and disheveled clothes as he went straight to the shower. Pushing open the glass sliding door, he swiftly turned the moen valve to let the water run hot. When steam began to form and mask his mirror, the Prince removed his clothing and climbed into the shower.

Feeling the hot water run against his skin, Bel took a few minutes to let the scalding liquid make his blood really start pumping in his veins. Heaving a small sigh, finally feeling more awake as he grabbed his shampoo, he poured some into his hands and slowly began to rub it into his golden locks. Allowing the suds to wash off the top of his head, he closed his eyes for a moment but then noticed something ..weird.

Instead of the suds being their normal white colour, they were brown. Looking at his bangs that were moved aside but pushed back down in front of his face from the water, they weren't blonde. His hair..was brown. "_Those fuckers."_ He scowled under his breath before turning off the water, not even caring that his hair was still soapy as he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his shampoo bottle. Throwing the door of his bedroom door open, he stomped down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he knew everyone was beginning to eat. "_Alright, which one of you assholes did it?!"_ He asked from down the hall, raising his voice to represent his irritation.

Without Belphegor being in the room just yet, the four members just watched the empty doorway until the Prince arrived. Still, without him even being there, Fran smirked to himself but the smirk faded before anyone really had the chance to notice. Then, everyone stopped what they were doing to see Bel, wet, soapy and..a brunette.

"_..What the fuck happened to you?"_ Squalo asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the baby officer.

"_Someone fucking put hair dye in my shampoo. Which one of you did it?!"_ Bel asked, still irritated. Not even caring that he was getting the floor beneath him wet as he slammed the bottle on the counter.

"_Wasn't me."_ Lussuria quickly shot out, going back to making breakfast before it burned.

"_I'm not stupid enough to go into that pit you call a bedroom."_ Squalo answered next, taking another drink of his coffee.

"_I would have put Nair instead of dye."_ Levi stupidly pointed out and went back to eating.

Now, everyone had something to say. Everyone, except Fran. Eyeing the frog suspiciously behind bl-brown bangs, the Ripper went over to him and bent to his level to meet his gaze. "_Well, Frog?"_

Although he enjoyed the torment he was causing the Prince, he shrugged his shoulders. "_What? I wanted to know what you looked like with different coloured hair."_ Was all he needed to say before Bel drove a knife into his arm.

Scowling, he stormed off back to his bedroom. Muttering something that sounded like "_Stupid Frog.."_ under his breath as he slammed the door.

Later that day, Bel could be wearing a hat over his head to hide the fact that his hair was now a different colour. Even though Fran told him that it was only a temporary dye and should ware off in a few weeks.


End file.
